Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the world's first superpowered bionic human (or a Bionic-Superhero Hybrid) and was a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is the second-oldest of her siblings. Her main ability is super speed. She joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm (along with her younger brother, Chase) to track down all villains, and help protect the world. She gained superpowers when she made indirect contact with the Arcturion. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund Plot In 1997, the superhero Timeline envisioned a prophecy, which states that the Calderans will invade Earth, but a Chosen One will defeat them. They will be born on the last Friday of the 11th month, have computerized superpowers, be born for evil but turned good. On November 27, 1998, Douglas and his wife had a daughter named Bree. Douglas made Bree the second bionic superhuman by giving her a chip that gave her super speed and agility. By mid-2002, two more bionic superhumans were made. Donald found out about this, kicked Douglas out of Davenport, and he took Adam Bree and Chase as his own. In 2011, Bree was discovered by her new step-brother Leo. She and her siblings started going to school and seeing the outside world. Bree made many friends and was very social. She also started going on mission with her brothers. In 2012, Adam Bree and Chase found out that Douglas was their real dad. They also found out that he was working for a billionare named Victor Krane, who implanted himself with bionics. When Krane told Douglas to destroy the bionic team, Douglas joined the good side. In 2013, the bionic team’s secret was exposed to the world. Although everyone freaked out at first, they started to become celebrities. In June 2014, Krane revealed that he had a bionic army, and plans to use it to take over the world. After a big battle, Krane was defeated and the bionic army became good. Donald decided to train them to be bionic heroes at the Davenport Bionic Academy in the Pacific Ocean, and made Adam Bree and Chase mentors. Bree was the mentor of the Alpha Girls. Bree, along with Adam and Chase, also got exposed to the superhero world and met the superhero Skylar Storm. A year later, the bionic students and Adam Bree, Chase, and Leo got an upgrade. Following that, Donald realizes that there was an emergency, which meant he had to split the team. Adam and Leo stayed at the academy and Chase and Bree went with Mr. Davenport to Centium City to make a new team. They met up with their old friends Skylar Storm, and her friends Kaz and Oliver, who recently got superpowers. They also found out that the emergency that Davenport talked about that Mighty Med Hospital was destroyed. It turned out that the villains destroyed Mighty Med weren’t terrorists, but a clan of shapeshifter supervillains led by Rodissius. They wanted to hunt down and destroyed every remaining superhero. The team created a list to protect the superheroes. In the meantime, Bree and Kaz started to date. In September 2014, Bree made contact with the Arcturion Space Rock, got a lot of superpowers, and became the world’s first Bionic Superhero In June 2016, the team met Chase’s mysterious girlfriend named Reese. It turned out that Reese was a shapeshifter and took the superhero list. After Bree killed Rodissius and found out that Reese took the list, Chase declared war on the shapeshifters. After Chase declared war on the shapeshifters, Bree and the rest of the team (except Chase) went to fight Reese and the other shapeshifters. However, they got captured. Hours later, Chase and the team’s new allies Stewie and Brian Griffin defeated the shapeshifters and saved the team. A week later, Kaz died. Thus, Stewie and Brian joined the team. Bree got depressed from the loss of her boyfriend, until Brian advised her to date other people. After yhings didn't work out, Bree attempted to kill herself with her superpowers, from which Brian stopped her. After they realized they loved eachother from that they started to date. On December 7, 2016, Bree turned 18. Stewie and Brian made a suprise nirthday party for her, from which she went into a midlife crisis, because of her lost childhood. Bree then started acting like a kid, which Brian went along with. Brian helped Bree feel better by letting her know how she an do great things with her powers, and if she like every other kid, she wouldn't be able to. Bree still went through two more mid life crises. At age 20, Bree used the memory wipe to erase her. Brian realized he had no choice but to put Bree up for adoption. Peter was willing to adopt Bree, whom Brian renames Justine, and used Chase’s aging device to make her a 4 year old. Bree, the girl who Brian married, is now dead.